(1) Field
The present inventions relate generally to lifting jigs and, more particularly, to an improved impeller jig for lifting and positioning an impeller for installation, removal or adjustment in a pump.
(2) Related Art
Among the various types of fluid machinery, pumps that convert mechanical energy into fluid energy, and turbines that convert fluid energy into mechanical energy are beneficial and well exploited to meet a variety of flow-pattern demands. The adaptability and flexible features of pumps and turbines are particularly advantageous for both commercial and residential construction, machinery, construction repair and the like. The centrifugal pump is a popular choice for handing liquids, semi-solid slurry, solids or other types of flow. Typically, flow enters the centrifugal pump along a rotating axis and is then accelerated by a rotating element, e.g. an impeller, causing flow radially outward or axially. The impeller may be generally sized and shaped in a variety of arrangements to force the flow outward in a plane against its axis to provide a specific velocity or to induce a spiral flow.
Centrifugal flow pumping stations include single-stage pumps, multi-stage pumps and a combination thereof. Typically, a single stage pump houses a single impeller, whereas multistage systems have a plurality of impellers arranged with the discharge of one pump in fluid communication with another impeller. Therefore, proper impeller alignment and arrangement in centrifugal pumps is advantageous, and often necessary, for the pump(s) to operate at desired efficiency. However, impeller installation, removal or adjustment is often a difficult and unpredictable procedure. It is often difficult and nearly impossible to align and engage an impeller in plane with a pump due to insufficient clearances or an ineffective moment arm.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved impeller jig which is adjustable to lift and position impellers having a great variety of sizes and shapes while, at the same time, is adapted to permit the impeller jig to be more easily positioned for engaging the impeller by the operator prior to lifting.